Gotta Catch Them All
by NixxyNoxxy
Summary: Title should be self explanatory... Kinda AU. Sakura wouldn't admit it to anyone . No, no one would know her love for catching imaginary creatures.


Sakura tiredly made her way out of the hospital. She was exhausted , her feet hurt, hell, her whole body hurt and all she needed to do was go home and get some sleep. Needed was the key word. That is not what she wanted to do nor was going to do. She smirked to herself as she pulled her phone from her pocket. She walked slowly as the screen lit up, her fingers nimbly entering her password then skipping through the pages of apps.

Now, she wasn't going to tell anyone she had this game on her phone. That Naruto had been the one that piqued her interest in it. No, no one would know since she had made fun of him for enjoying playing it so much. She would deny deny deny. How embarrassing would it be if others found out if her new obsession was finding imaginary creatures? Because she had entered a level of obsession. She utilized all her stealth skills to collect those cute little bastards, and no one knew. She laughed to herself as she looked at her Pokédex. Though there was one that she was willing to break her silence for and it just so happened it popped up on her screen this very night.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the little silhouette of the baby nine tails. That was the one that Naruto was obsessed with claiming and she had made it her secret mission to find one before him. She imagined the look on his face when she showed him she had one. Though of course she wouldn't show it to him as is. No, she was going to evolve that mother first. Then in all it's glory she would toss her phone at him. This had to happen.

She looked to the little footprints under the beast.. three, of course it wouldn't be close. She looked up from her phone to the empty streets. Good thing it was nearly one in the morning, no one would be out to watch as she hunted it. Sure maybe some drunks, but it wasn't like they would be paying attention to her.

So she quickly took to the roofs, phone in hand waiting for those leaves to pop up. She ran quickly smiling when she saw her first trace of a beast. This was it, that kitsune would be hers! Her phone vibrates and she looked down at it eagerly…. Snorlax. She frowned at the ball of sleep and shook her head. She already had one. She kept moving .

Dropping from the roofs she quietly made her way to a park. She was close and she knew it. Excitement bubbled in her. Once again she was thankful that the village was sleeping. She would get the nine tails then head home.

Her plan went to shit as she felt another presence coming from behind. What the hell was he doing out at this time at night? She frowned as she looked down at her phone, those tiny leaves just beckoning her avatar to walk forward. No, it would have to wait. It wasn't as if he would stay there all night. Right?

With an irritated sigh she put her phone back into her pocket. She strolled forward into the park waiting for him to make his presence know. If she was really lucky he would just keep on walking.

"Sakura?" of course she was never good in the luck department. She turned around and watched as Kakashi strolled into the park.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said sweetly and smiled to the man hoping her irritation wasn't evident. He kept walking up his hands in his pockets a slouch to his shoulders.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys enough with the sensei," he sighed as he stopped next to her.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," she smiled as she shrugged. She honestly didn't get why he had such an issue with them calling him by the title. Hell, it was a lot better then calling him a perv.

"So what brings you out so late?" he asked as he scratched the side of his nose. She narrowed her eyes at the action. Now Kakashi didn't have many tells, but that was one of them. Whenever he was slightly irritated he was always touching his nose. What the hell did he have to be irritated about? He was the one that was intruding on her Pokémon time.

"Oh, I just got off of work. I wasn't tired and feeling a bit nostalgic so I came for a swing," she lied as she tilted her head to the row of swings. Kakashi raised a brow as he looked to the swing and back to her. "What brings you out?" She asked as she put hpr hands in her pocket, immediately regretting the action, as she felt the urge to pull the phone out.

"Same, thought I would go for a swing," he smiled down at her. She glared at him as she snorted.

"You came to swing?" she asked not believing him for a second. His smile grew wider under his mask as his eye began to crinkle. He laughed as he shrugged.

"I once told you I have many hobbies," he began to walk to the swings. She frowned but followed after him taking a seat on the swing next to him. She lazily began to kick as she watched Kakashi kick his legs out. They swung for a few moments neither saying anything.

"So are you going to tell me why you are really out here Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked as he swung next to her. She just raised a brow and looked over at him.

"There is nothing wrong. Like I said before I just felt like swinging. Why would you think anything is wrong?" She asked as she looked away from him kicking her legs a bit harder. She heard him sigh but didn't bother to look over.

"You are never out this late, even after a late shift you normally go home," He shrugged. She looked back to him and couldn't help but smile at the full grown Copy Nin that was swinging next to her. It truly was a bizarre sight.

"How do you know what I do? Make it a habit to stalk me?" She snorted. He just looked at her stoically.

"I like to know the habits of my teammates," he shrugged.

"To most people that would be considered creepy," she laughed. He shrugged again.

"So are you sure that there is nothing that is bothering you?" He asked again. Sakura frowned. It seemed like he was phishing for something, but there was nothing wrong. The only thing that was bothering her was him not leaving so she could get capture that stupid Pokémon. Then it hit her. She knew just what to say to get him to stop digging AND leave!

"Just girl problems," she sighed, fighting every single muscle in her mouth not to move into a smile.

"Girl problems," he repeated slowly.

"Yeah just having issues with my mensies…" She started. She had planned on going into great detail but she stiffened as she felt a raging ball of chakra speeding their way. She brought her swing to a stop and looked over at Kakashi who was also sitting stiffly. She was about to stand when she felt the chakra slowing as a laugh rang through the night air.

"Aww yeah. Nine tail bitches! Wait till I show that brat Naruto!" A dark haired man said as he jogged into the park.

Sakura glared at the man. He was going to take away her glory! She could feel her nose flare as she watched him throw the pokeballs. Her grip tightening around the chains of her swing causing them to creak and moan in her palms.

The man finished his catch and looked over to the "Evening Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan. It is a fine night for a swing," he said beaming at them.

"Shisui-san," both growled. Taken aback by Kakashi's tone Sakura looked over to see him glaring at the Uchiha.

"Ah, well I must be off. There is a Pikachu with my name on it around here somewhere. Gotta catch them all. You two have a good night," He smiled as he waved then flickered away. Both Sakura and Kakashi sat silent staring at the spot the Uchiha had just vacated.

"You were here for the nine tail weren't you?"Sakura asked as she slowly turned to Kakashi.

"Not a word," He said as he pulled out his phone and captured it. Sakura quickly did the same. She smiled widely as she threw a pokeballs and captured the kitsune. She looked over to see Kakashi with the same satisfied look on his face. Taking his eye off the screen. He looked at her with an arched brow.

"So you aren't having issues…with your umm.. mensies?" she could see the red that was coming up over he's mask.

"No you idiot! I was trying to get rid of you!" She yelled. He winced a bit before smiling at her.

"Well, since we both know each other's dirty little secret, maybe we should go hunt them together," Kakashi said as he cocked his head. She looked over at him and smiled. It would be nice to play with someone.

"Sure," she nodded as she smiled. Kakashi got up from his swing offering his hand to her.

"As Shisui said, let's go catch them all."


End file.
